Legendary Prime Virgo EA245 ERWGSDS
Facebolt: Virgo II It is covered in Emerald to create heaviness so it can increase the Centrifugal Force and Attack power. On the Facebolt , it has an engraved "Virgo" in it. Energy Ring: Virgo II The Energy Ring has a very great detail and design of Virgo's Sword. It features Waves on top of it giving it recoil against an attack from the air. The waves are lying down but the end of the waves are pointing upwards to push the air more so the air resistance can't slow it down from dashing. It is Golden Yellow in color to make it look cooler and to make it shine. 4D Wheel: Legend Prime II The 4D Wheel also has a very great detail and design of Virgo's sword. The only difference to it is that it has more attack power and it has more protection due to it being made of metal. The outline of the sword is made of Diamonds also making it to increase its centrifugal force and Its heaviness. At the end of the sword , it has a shield made of thick rubber. It can spin steal when it is rotating to the left and it can increase its defense when rotating to the right. Inside the sword has lava In it. When it is frozen, the ability move can spread out the lava and turn the ice away Attack Mode: Legend Prime is able to change modes, 'Attack Mode', where the Wheel takes an oval shape, resembling its original form, Ultimate Princess Virgo (Pre-HWS). By simply turning the Metal Frame sideways, Legend enters 'Stamina Mode' where Flash takes a layered resemblance, looking like it's previous form, Ultimate Princess Virgo. Because of the ovular Frame and Core being stacked in opposite directions, this mode looks more like a circle compared to the oval-like shape of Attack Mode. Due to its shape , it has more stamina when attacking. When on Attack mode, it creates the bey to have a great balance so it can have control to land an attack. Whether the attack is weak or strong. Stamina Mode: 2. Eternal Stamina Mode: Because of Virgo can Rotate both to the Left and Right , the middle of the core has the Triple Roller System. Instead , it is all a line. When the upper frame attaches to it. It is free spinning reducing the opponents attack's power. Instead , the Shields are made of rubber to spin steal. If it is rotating right , the Rubber seems to reduce the opponents attack power when it is hitting both the rubber and the Metal. It is just like the freely rotating Frame that Kreis has. But it has more defense. When it gets hit, it freely rotates quickly then the waves on the sword hits it back. But when the power from the opponents attack hits the rubber strongly , the rubber transfers the power to the Sword making it look like the opponent is hitting itself but more power created by the Sword. Spin Track:EA245 Extreme Attack is a Spin Track which is trying to counter attack the opponent's bey. It has 4 wings, 2 of them are a sword which is both made out of fireproof metal and rubber. It is made out of rubber because when it is spinning left, the opponent can attack the rubber. Then the spin track takes the spin strength and turns it into its own spin strength. When it is spinning left, the wing stays still for the rubber to use its full potential. Between the rubber has 2 metal swords which counter attacks the opponents bey. The sword contains extreme recoil which can completely send if flying. Or dig into the Fusion Wheel. When it is spinning right , the metal part on the 2 edges can be able to hit the bey. Performance Tip:ERWGSDS Performance Tip; Eternal Rubber Wide Giga Semi Defense Sharp: The wideness of this performance tip produces more balance. Also, the rubber is rough and hard so pushing this bey isn't a great thing to do. On the bottom, it is free spinning so it can create more defense and stamina. This is the widest performance tip. It is to be focused on Stamina. The defense sharp produces very stable balance. It can also move very fast my tilting downwards. So the flatness which is around it can make it run away or create speed for a big attack. Requip:Blazing Delta Neon Armor Requip: Blazing Delta Neon Armor: This is a special type of armor that can be replaced as a rubber Shield. Instead, it has 4 types: Leggings , chest-plate, Helmet and a pair of boots. The Fusion Wheel will change its shape so it can make it fit in and stick inside like if Virgo was wearing them. This will decrease absorbing but it will increase defense and attack. The armor is all made out of Fire-Proof and Ice-Proof Platinum so it will reduce the Ice growing on Virgo. It makes the armor on fire so it can handle more damage and it can melt the Ice away. Launcher: Blaze Sword The Blaze Sword is a sword which is covered in Fire and it has a button on a handle that increases the power when launching the bey. Inside the sword, it has lava filled inside that can access to Virgo's power. The lava is used as Virgo's Energy. There are patterns that has spikes and jaggy edges so the air resistance can't slow it down. The owner of the bey and the launcher has to hold the Sword. Then the amount of power which is inside the blader can increase the launch. So, the blader hits the air as hard as it can. Then the blader must quickly point the sword at the stadium. Then it launches. Abilities: *Flashing Sword Striker: It makes the Fusion Wheel glow Aura. Then Virgo tilts so it can create speed because of the flatness which is around the Performance Tip. Then it charges into the bey and changes modes. It has to be on attack mode for full strength. Delta Sword FireStrike: Virgo brings out its 2 swords and a special power combines the two swords to make one. Then the sword is full of lava swirling in circles. Then Virgo throws it in the air so it can attack the opponent and brings it back to its hand. Then it goes close to the opponent and jumps into the air and makes 15 flips while sticking the sword out. After those flips, Virgo brings down the sword so it can finish the opponent off. Special Move: Ultimate Delta Flashing NovaSword Strike: It brings out its sword and the lava which is in the bey spreads out with 4 holes in each container. The armor squeezes the lava out really fast. Then Virgo's sword is fully made out of lava and it jumps in the air and inside the sword has a power stealer system that brings the power of the burning sun to the sword. Then Virgo flips 50 times and sticks its sword out like a bey. After that, it lands and jumps higher then it strikes the bey at Virgo's full attack power. This might break a defense type which has fragile parts. Delta Revive: Virgo takes the power from the opponents bey's attacks which damages Virgo or slows Virgo down or Destroys Virgo. Virgo turns that power into its own spin and strength power and revives when the opponent takes out Virgo. It only works 2 times in each and every battle. Stats